Never Ending Dream
by Densetsuno Youko
Summary: yyhxover! Kagome attends a boarding school under the excuse of looking for her twin, but the real reason was to fulfill her dream. It didn't take Kagome long to find she's not the only one with false excuses for attending.
1. My Roommate

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or Inuyasha!

**Summer vacation is here, signaling the end of school! This is my new story in honor of it. Though updates will be slow, since I have a crash biology course for the next two months. I'll be gone for that period of time…I'll have someone update for me, I hope. **

Chapter 1: My Roommate

I glanced around my new room, taking in the appearance. I dropped my luggage onto the ground with a loud thud. Dusting off the imaginary dirt clinging to my clothes and smoothing down the wrinkles, I plopped down next to my luggage and unzipped it. I unpacked by tossing out the items from within into three piles: clothes, decoration, and utensils.

I admit I'm a bit scared to be at a boarding school, away from my family, but I'm excited at the same time. I had wanted to come to Sakura Boarding High for as long as I could remember. Why? Because one, it's the best boarding school in the world. Two, it's the largest school in the world; it's like a city within the campus. Three, my twin, Kikyou is here. I haven't seen her for nearly five years.

Kikyou didn't get along very well with mother, so she moved out. It wasn't until a month ago that I learned she was preparing to attend Sakura Boarding High, so I quickly grasped onto the chance. Mother was displeased with my choice to say the least, but she agreed to let me go.

I placed the kitchen ware in the kitchen and hung my clothes in the closet. I dragged my blanket and pillows into the bedroom and dropped it onto the bed. I looked at the bed across from mine, which is to be occupied by my roommate. I hope she's nice so we can become good friends. I don't know anyone here except Kikyou, but I haven't seen her in so long, I don't think I would even recognize her. Plus, the campus is so huge; I have no clue where she is.

I quickly got off my bed when I heard the door open. My roommate must have arrived, and I better go introduce myself. I smiled at the girl that entered, and my eyes widened slightly. Wow, she has got to be the most gorgeous girl on campus! I took in her sparkling green eyes and silky red hair, and felt slightly out of place next to her. "Hi, my name is Kagome!" I introduced, extending a hand to my roommate.

She looked stunned for a moment, before shaking my hand, but she looked extremely confused. "Shuichi Minamino." she replied, with a soft and confused voice. To my surprise, her voice was quite masculine to a certain degree, but I quickly brushed that aside.

I took in a deep breath and smiled. "Wow, what perfume do you use? It smells nice, like roses. It doesn't make my head spin like the others." I smiled as Shuichi turned a slight shade of red. "You're very pretty." I commented, smiling at my roommate.

"I think there's been a mistake." Shuichi stated.

"How so?" I asked, wondering why she thought that. Maybe she thought she was too popular to be sharing a room with me. Well, I guess that would make sense. Pretty girls usually are popular and obnoxious. I lost my smile, but I didn't frown either.

"Oh, please don't take it the wrong way." amended Shuichi, "It's just that…"

"Yes?" I asked, urging her on.

"I think there's a mistake in the room arrangement." finished Shuichi.

"Why?" I asked, frowning slightly.

"I'm a guy." replied Shuichi, his cheeks tinted with red. I immediately traced over his body with my eyes and mentally slapped myself. Now that I paid closer attention, I could tell his body was that of a male and not female. I felt the blood rush to my cheeks as I bit my tongue. Why did I have to talk before thinking? Now he probably thinks I'm an idiot.

"Oh." I replied, my cheeks a bright shade of red. She isn't the most gorgeous girl in school, but the most gorgeous guy in the school. "I'm sorry." I apologized, "I just thought…um…you were a girl…so sorry!"

"Its okay." replied Shuichi, "This isn't the first time it happened anyway." Ah, I had just commented how good his perfume smelled! Oh, I hope I didn't offend him in any way. I was so lost in my own thought that I didn't hear a single word that Shuichi said to me.

"What?" I asked when I finally snapped out my own ramblings.

"I said we should go speak to the authority and tell them of the mistake." repeated Shuichi, looking for my consent. I blushed a deep red for my lack of attentiveness and quickly nodded my head in agreement. We walked down the hall in silence, before Shuichi broke it. "Is this your first year at Sakura Boarding High?"

"Yes." I replied, "I'm a sophomore though."

"This is my first year here too, but I'm a junior." replied Shuichi, smiling at me. My cheeks heated up again as I tried to think of something to say.

"Do you know any one here?" I asked, looking into his emerald green eyes.

"Yes." replied Shuichi, "my girlfriend, Maya. I haven't seen her in two years, not since I moved away. I found she was attending this boarding school, so I enrolled here. What about you?"

"I'm looking for my twin." I replied, looking straight ahead. "I haven't seen her for nearly five years." Then we walked in silence again until we reached the office. Shuichi opened the door for me and I walked in with him behind me.

"What is it?!?" snapped the lady behind the desk.

"We have a problem with our room arrangements." Shuichi replied smoothly.

"Deal with it!" snapped the lady, munching on a hamburger. I glared at the lady, feeling my anger rise.

"Hey! Quit being so snappy." I growled, getting the full attention of the lady. "We have important matters."

"Then quit yapping and start talking." snorted the lady. I opened my mouth to snap back, but stopped when I felt Shuichi's hand on my shoulder. I stepped back, allowing him to communicate with the annoying fat lady.

"Kagome and I are put into the same dorm, but..." started Shuichi, but was interrupted.

"You are of different sexes." finished the lady. "Deal with it!" snapped the lady, "There aren't any more rooms left. I'm sure you, girl, wouldn't mind getting pregnant anyway." I blushed a crimson red at her implications and was about to retort, but stopped when Shuichi shook his head. I glared at the woman before following Shuichi out of the office.

"Are you alright?" asked Shuichi, taking into account the appearance of my face, which would put a tomato to shame.

"Yea," I quickly replied, trying not to get any redder. "So, what are we going to do?" I asked, averting my gaze.

"I guess we're going to be roommates." replied Shuichi and I nodded my head.

"I guess so." I replied, giving him a smile, which he returned. We started a small chat as we headed back to our dorm. I can't believe I'm going to room with a guy, mom's going to blow when she finds out.

"Do you have the keys?" asked Shuichi, breaking into my thoughts, "I forgot to bring mine."

"Yes." I replied, unlocking the door. I pushed in the door and we stepped into our dorm. I hung my head in embarrassment as I scanned the mess I made earlier.

"Well, let's get to work." Shuichi suggested. I nodded my head in agreement before preparing to finish my unpacking. I decorated our dorm as Shuichi unpacked his clothes and possessions.

I can hear mama's screams right now, demanding why I'm sharing a dorm with a guy, no matter how gorgeous or nice he is. It wasn't so bad, I guess. Shuichi seems really nice, I'm sure we can become good friends. I moved into the mini kitchen and washed my hands before opening a small refrigerator and taking out the bread and jam I had put in earlier. I made some sandwiches and cut them into small bite sized pieces before putting them on a plate and carrying it into the living room.

"Shuichi!" I called. "I made some snacks." I called and his head popped out from our room a few seconds later. He walked out a few minutes later and took a seat opposite of me. He took a bite out of the sandwich and smiled at me.

"It tastes great." he complimented.

"It's just sandwich." I mumbled, but smiled nonetheless.

Please read and review!


	2. Old Rivals

Disclaimer:  I don't own YYH or Inuyasha!

_DR: News on DY. Suffering in biology because of all the labs and notes, but is still trying to update as soon as possible. Advice from DY: Never take Bio in the summer…its suicide. _

&&&

**Old Rivals**

            I could hear the distant ringing of the telephone as I groggily cracked open an eye. I yawned slightly before swinging my legs over the side of the bed. What happened last night? Oh yes, after finishing the sandwiches we went back to unpacking. I guess I must have been really tired to not have noticed when I had got in bed. The phone rang again as I narrowed my eyes. "Da…" I muttered, but quickly caught myself.

            I could see Shuichi stirring from the bed across from me as I quickly pulled a jacket over my pajamas. I quietly closed the door and briskly walked over to the phone that hung harmlessly from the kitchen wall. I grabbed the phone and whispered, "Hello?" I waited patiently for the reply.

            "What's with your sense of time?" I asked, glaring at the phone in my hands. "So what have you got?" A pause followed as I listened intently. "Already?" I asked, "They're pretty da…" I caught myself again. "Fast." I finished. "Spider? Very bad sense of fashion. I know, I know, okay, bye." I quickly hung up when I heard the bedroom door opening.

            "What time is it?" Shuichi asked smoothly. Dang, it's the middle of the night, how can he be so awake?

            "It's the middle of the night. Sorry if the phone disturbed you, that was my friend. He couldn't sleep and wanted to talk about…what causes babies to be created." I replied, forcing a blush to my face.

            "That must have been an interesting topic." Shuichi replied, grimacing slightly. "Especially in the middle of the night." Yea, very interesting, I smiled. I'm going to have to talk to him about calling in the middle of the night.

            "I'm going to go out for a walk." I informed Shuichi. "I guess after that discussion, I won't be able to sleep for a while." I blushed under the soft gaze of Shuichi before heading for the door.

            "Do you mind if I join you? It's such a beautiful night tonight." Shuichi asked as I turned around to face him. Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt. I can always do that another time. I nodded my head in consent as I pulled on my shoes. "Are you going to go in your pajamas?" asked Shuichi. I gazed down at my attire and sighed.

            "I guess so." I replied. "I'm way too lazy to change and who would be out so late anyway? If you want to change, I can wait." Shuichi shook his head softly before grabbing his keys. "Well, then let's go."

            We were walking down the hall in companionable silence when the desk lady from earlier stepped into our view. "I knew children these days are driven by their hormones." the desk lady whispered to herself as she passed us. My face turned beet red and I refused to meet Shuichi's eyes. How embarrassing, I feel like digging a hole and crawling into it!

            "Are you okay?" Shuichi asked, placing his cool hand on my burning forehead.

            "F-fine!" I stuttered, pushing the down button for the elevator. It seemed like an eternity, standing there next to Shuichi, who still gazed at me with slight worry. When the elevator signaled its arrival, I quickly stepped in with Shuichi behind me. I pushed the first floor button and waited with bemusement for my destination to arrive.

           I wrapped my jacket tightly around me as soon as we set foot outside of the building. Wow, it's chilly for September. "Where do you want to go?" Shuichi asked from beside me.

            "How about the park?" I asked, "I heard that this school owns a very nice one."

            "Yes, that's what I heard too." Shuichi agreed as we walked in silence towards the park. I lifted my eyes towards the dark sky and was immediately captivated by the beautiful full moon. "It's beautiful, isn't it?" Shuichi asked and I nodded my head slightly. "I remember when I would watch the moon and stars with Maya." I heard Shuichi whisper quietly.

            I couldn't explain the sudden knot that formed in my stomach. Guess I really should watch what I eat, because I feel like…I quickly halted my train of thought as an arguing pair made their way towards us. "Why in the hell are you here?!?" demanded a gruff voice.

            "I could ask the same of you, mutt face." growled another. I folded my hands together in a silent prayer. Please, not them! Please, not them! I begged silently. Anyone but them!

            "Who you calling mutt, wolf breath!" yelled the silver-haired teen. Nope, it's them. "At least I don't make girls cry!"

            "Oh yea, then what about the girl in second grade." demanded the other, fisting his hand.           

            "Feh. She cries too easily. You don't even have to try, to make her cry." snorted the silver-head. "Then she goes running either to the teacher or to her mother and tattle-tails on us. She couldn't even hold her own ground! Feh, she was weak." Oh, weak am I? I fisted my hand into a fist as I stalked over to the two approaching guys, startling Shuichi slightly.

            "Well, Inuyasha," I spat distastefully, "At least I don't pick on those younger than me! You think you're so tough because you scared some first graders. You think you're so great because you can make me cry, but let me tell you something, you're nothing but an arrogant jerk!" I huffed, crossing my hands in annoyance.

            "Who the hell are you, wench!" demanded Inuyasha.

            "So you talk behind my back and you don't even know my name?" I asked, bristling slightly from anger. I felt Shuichi standing next to me and it offered me a sense of peace. I glared at Inuyasha, who was still drawing a blank. "Well Kouga? Don't tell me you can't remember me after picking on me every since kindergarten? I mean, I remember you two, though I have no clue why."

            "Kagome?" asked Kouga unsurely. "Wow, you look different."

            "Well, it has been eight years. If you haven't noticed, people grow." I reminded him as he grinned at me.

            "You look, beautiful." Kouga complimented. I nearly tripped by his words. Well, I wasn't expecting that. I was expecting some rude comment just like when we were young. I guess time can change more than just age.

            "I don't think she's beautiful. I think she's gotten uglier." snorted Inuyasha, crossing his hand over his chest.

            "Kagome, I'm going to allow you the pleasure of being my girlfriend." Kouga proclaimed. I really did trip this time, but thankfully, Shuichi caught me before real damage was done.

            "Stupid wolf, can't you see she has that red-head for a boyfriend?" huffed Inuyasha, glaring at me with his golden eyes. I hate his eyes, because they're such captivating golden orbs. 

            "Shuichi's just a friend!" I replied, glaring at the two boys before me. They've changed, more or less. "What are you two doing here?" I asked curiously.

            "I'm attending here!" the two of them replied at the same time.

            "Great!" I groaned, massaging my throbbing temple.

            "You attending here too?" asked Kouga.

            "Yea." I replied.

            "Great!" cheered Kouga happily. "How about we schedule a date for this Saturday? Oh, my dorm number is 435; feel free to drop by any time, my woman." Kouga smiled charmingly.

            "Hell no!" yelled Inuyasha. "That's my dorm as well! I don't want a lousy bitch there!"

            "My name is Kagome!" I yelled. "Ka-go-me! Come on Shuichi, let's go." I growled, grabbing Shuichi's hand and dragged him after me. The nerve of Kouga! After picking on me for three years straight during our childhood, humiliating me at every turn, he thinks he can just proclaim me as his woman any time he wants? Ooo, that Inuyasha! He still calls me wench, bitch, and etcetera. Is it so hard for him to learn and use my name? I mean, there are only three syllables and six letters! It can't be that hard to learn!"

&&&

Please read and review!

DR: I'm here to update, now for the answers to some questions. Sorry if I can't answer all of them correctly. ;(

Last Cherry Blossom Falls:

            Any writing advice you would care to share?

                        Music always persuades DY's mood. ;) Though I don't recommend it, DY reads the English textbooks for grammar.

Tessa3:

            Is this AU?

                        Yes

            Will they still be demons?

                        I don't know. I'm going to have to ask DY next time I get a hold of her. ;)

BabbleQueen:

            Has Kagome ever been to the Sengoku Jidai?

                        No

            Is Shuichi still Youko Kurama?

                        No

Sapphire-sama Dreamer:

            Will Sesshoumaru be in the fic?

                        Yes

Fawnie:

            But if it is a boarding school, wouldn't there not be boys?

                        No, DY didn't say it was an all girls' boarding school. Boys attend boarding schools too.

animejacksparrowlover:

            Are the pairing Kagome and Kurama?

                        Don't know, I got to ask DY. ;)


	3. Crazy Matchmakers

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or YYH!

_I will be introducing two Original Characters in the chapter!_

&&&

**Crazy Matchmakers **

I wasn't sure of the exact time when we returned to our dormitory, but I was pretty sure neither of us would be able to get up tomorrow morning in time to attend our first day of class on time. With a last, sideway glance in Shuichi's direction, I allowed my tired eyelids to drift close in what I hoped to be a peaceful slumber. But one thought kept running through my mind, even in my half conscious state: Why did Inuyasha and Kouga have to attend school here?

It felt like only seconds later when a hand was trying to shake me awake. I swatted the annoying hand away from my shoulder and pulled my covers over my head, hoping whoever it was would leave me alone so I could sleep properly. "Kagome, please get up." Shuichi's voice rang out in my subconscious, what is he doing in my dream? "The first day of school starts in less than half an hour."

"What school?" I mumbled, trying to vanish beneath my thick blankets. After registering the full impact of his words into my malfunctioning brain, I bolted upright and quickly shoved Shuichi out of the room. I had to keep my language in check as I amazingly dressed in less then thirty seconds. I rushed through my morning necessities and skipped breakfast (much to Shuichi's displeasure) before grabbing the dorm keys and hurrying down the hall at a quick pace.

"Kids these days," I heard the desk lady mumble with an exasperated tone as we raced past her. "When we were young, we did that kind of thing at night after we get married." Baka, we weren't doing that! If I wasn't going to be late, I'm going to give that oaf a piece of my mind! Why is her mind and thoughts always in the gutter? We just overslept okay? Well, at least I over slept! We stopped for a split second to catch our breath when we entered the school building.

I gasped out a hurried "bye" to Shuichi before running down the opposite end of the hall from Shuichi to my homeroom. I skidded to an abrupt stop in front of the classroom and quickly jerked the door open. Please, don't give me detention for being late! I blinked when I saw the state of my homeroom and I was positive one of my veins popped in irritation. The homeroom teacher was snoozing loudly in a dark corner while the class was in total chaos. One thought angrily echoed in my mind: I got up and ran here for nothing!

I walked over to a spare desk and slumped into the chair. I resisted the urge to bang my head repeatedly over the wooden desk. If brain cells weren't limited, I would really do it, but alas…

"Hi!" an overly cheerful voice chirped, piercing my eardrums. I lazily lifted my head and found myself looking into a pair of orange-tinted eyes. The jolly girl in front of me extended one of her hands towards me, which I gingerly took into my own with a light shake. "My name is Mariko, are you friendless? If so, you can consider joining me and Krystal!" Mariko suggested.

"I'll do that." I replied, as a black-haired teenage girl made her way towards us.

"I'm Krystal, nice to meet you." the girl introduced herself. "And I see you have already met my assistant Mariko." Mariko is Krystal's assistant?

"Hey, do you have a boyfriend?" Mariko suddenly asked in a serious tone, looking directly into my eyes.

"I'm not bisexual! I don't bend that way." I blurted, turning off what I guessed as Mariko's offer. Mariko gave me a confused look as Krystal giggled hysterically. Krystal laid a palm on my shoulder in a comforting manner and shook her head, but I couldn't make out any of the words that left her lips.

"Mariko wasn't asking you out. She's just asking if you have a boyfriend. We're just curious." Krystal explained and my mouth formed a small 'o'. Now I am officially an idiot. I felt an embarrassed blush creep up my cheeks as I shook my head 'no' in response to their question.

"Perfect!" Krystal exclaimed happily, which earned an enthusiastic nod from Mariko. I quickly backed away from the two girls I had just met as they excitedly whispered between themselves. I think I had just signed my death warrant…maybe I should have just lied and said I had a boyfriend. Well, technically, I never did break up with Hojo…and then there's my annoying, prideful, arrogant, good-for-nothing fiancé.

I found myself wasting the rest of the homeroom period answering questions about myself. So far, I have been asked for my favorite color, hobby, food, show, movie, band, artist, and etcetera." I watched with barely concealed unease as Mariko quickly took notes on everything.

"Where's your favorite habitat?" Mariko suddenly asked me. I raised an eyebrow and gave her a confused look. Krystal glared at Mariko and told me to ignore that unimportant question. I really wanted to ask, how is any of the other questions important? I had to restrain myself from cheering out loud when the bell rang, signaling the end of homeroom period.

I smiled when the door open to reveal my roommate, Shuichi. Finally, a sane person! I quickly adorned my backpack as Shuichi took my books from my hand. "Thanks." I whispered to Shuichi, who smiled in response.

"It's no problem, we both have English next." Shuichi replied. It was then that I noticed that the whole room was eerily quiet. The girls had their eyes glued to Shuichi and I smirked. Before I could take a single step towards the door with Shuichi, two pairs of hand shot out and dragged me backwards.

"I thought you said you didn't have a boyfriend!" Krystal hissed.

"He's not my boyfriend!" I replied, causing the female population to turn in my direction. Maybe I should have kept silent, because the next second, Shuichi was swarmed by the girls.

"Then it's perfect!" Krystal stated.

"What's perfect?" I asked. "I prefer Shuichi alive and breathing, thank you."

"Not that!" Krystal replied. "Perfect as in you two make a perfect couple!" Krystal explained impatiently. "What do you think, Mari?"

"I think not." Mariko replied. "I think they'll make a very lousy couple. They're way too similar in personalities to make a good match. We need someone with the opposite personality to Kagome, so things can be balanced out. As they say, opposites attract."

"Not really!" Krystal argued. "If they have the same personality, it would work better, because they'll like the same things. They'll have more things to bond over!" I quietly crept away from my two classmates, hoping they wouldn't catch me. I nearly screamed in surprise when a hand grabbed me by the wrist. I sighed in relief when I noticed it was just Shuichi. Shuichi motioned towards the classroom door while the girls were fighting among themselves.

I could feel my heart pounding loudly as we ran all the way from homeroom to English class. Shuichi and I flashed a tired smile at each other when we stopped in front of the classroom door. We took in some deep breaths before entering the classroom. I didn't even try to stop the groan that erupted from within me when the teacher assigned me to sit next to Inuyasha. Why me of all the possible people?

"Why can't you sit somewhere else, bitch?" Inuyasha demanded.

"It's assigned seats, it's not like I want to sit next to an idiot as yourself." I replied hotly, causing Inuyasha to growl.

"I don't see why you even took this class." Inuyasha retorted. "It's not like you're going to pass."

"At least I'm not the one who failed the multiplication test back in first grade!" Kagome argued, smirking slightly. Inuyasha snapped the pencil he held in his hand in two before glaring at Kagome.

"It was only one damn test! You're the one who failed the spelling test!" Inuyasha gladly pointed out.

"I'm honored you remember my grade so clearly." Kagome replied. "I guess your little brain can contain some information after all."

"Listen here, wench." Inuyasha growled.

"My name is Kagome! KA-GO-ME!" Kagome emphasized, "IDIOT!"

"WELL MY NAME IS NOT IDIOT! IT'S INUYASHA INU-YASH-A!" Inuyasha yelled back with equal force. Shuichi silently motioned for Kagome to stop, since the whole class was being disrupted, but Kagome was too focused on Inuyasha to have noticed the warning.

"You are both seeing the principal for disrupting the class and both of you are getting detention everyday after school for the next week!" the English teacher growled. "You got that?" Kagome reluctantly nodded her head in understanding while at the same time, clenching her teeth together angrily. "Then move it."

Kagome and Inuyasha quickly stormed out of the English class and down towards the principal's office. "This is your entire damn fault!" Inuyasha accused Kagome.

"You're the one who started it!" Kagome pointed out. Inuyasha chose not to reply and quickened his pace. "I definitely left a bad impression." Kagome muttered to herself. "Mom's going to fry me…"

&&&

Please read and review!

_Well, we're just going to have to skip questions and answers this time around. ;) But there is something you might want to answer…_

**_New Stories: (It's your choice. One of the following stories will be posted on July 21.)_**

_Confusing Relations: _

_ It's an YYH, Inuyasha, and Harry Potter crossover (takes place after the fifth Harry Potter book). Rated PG-13 _

_ Yusuke and Kagome are transfer students to Hogwarts. Hermione is mind boggled – Yusuke is a sixth year wizard, but he couldn't even perform the simplest of spells – never mind, he didn't even know how to use a wand. Kagome despises Ron and appears to have fallen head over heels for Draco Malfoy. In addition to this mayhem, there are two new Hogwarts teachers! Will Harry, Ron, and Hermione be able to uncover the secrets Dumbledore is purposely hiding without letting their feelings cloud their better judgments? _

_Anything for You:_

_ It's an YYH and Inuyasha crossover (takes place in the Feudal Era). Rated R, just to be safe_

_ Kagome lives with her mother, father, and six siblings and is constantly being mistreated. A demon with silver hair and golden eyes reluctantly protects Kagome due to a 'misinterpreted' promise. The demon finds himself in a strange predicament when Kagome is beginning to feel more attached to him by the minute- to the point where she is willing to do anything for him. The demon purposely ignores Kagome's affections – even the changes that are taking place within her. Will it be too late before he realizes the power he holds over Kagome and the future of everyone? _


	4. Forgotten Friend

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or Inuyasha!

&&&

**Forgotten Friend**

"Why are you so damn happy today? Don't tell me you actually enjoy detention." Inuyasha demanded as he wrote: I will not disrupt English class, for the fiftieth time on the chalkboard. "Oh, I get it. You're happy because 'he' always picks you up, right? You like that pretty boy, don't you?" Inuyasha deducted with a devious smirk.

"What are you talking about?" I demanded. "Shuichi and I are just friends." Yes, that's right. Shuichi and I are just friends, nothing more, nothing less. Inuyasha's wrong, like always, might I add. I would never have those kinds of feelings for someone, if anyone at all, even if it is Shuichi. My life has already been planned and there's nothing I can do about it.

"Feh, I'm not stupid, wench." Inuyasha spat as he continued to scribble on the chalkboard. "I have plenty of good reasons. First off, you two always walk to school together. Secondly, you've never been this close to a guy before. Thirdly, that pretty boy avoids all the girls…except you. Last of all, you two are together any spare moment there is."

"If just walking to school shows that I'm in love with him, then what you're saying is that you're in love with Kouga!" I smirked. "As for the rest of the points you made, isn't that what friends do? Well, of course you wouldn't know that, because you don't have any friends. I don't know if I should laugh or pity you, Inuyasha."

"What would you know?" Inuyasha growled, snapping the chalk in his hand in two. "You haven't changed at all! You're still that same stupid girl back from when we were little."

"Well, you haven't changed either, Mr. I-am-better…" I stopped mid-sentence and snapped my attention to the classroom door when it suddenly slammed open. Great, it's my self-proclaimed boyfriend- Kouga. I rubbed my temple in a soothing manner as Kouga argued heatdly with Inuyasha about yelling at his woman…which would be me.

"Listen here, dog-breath, if I ever hear you talking about MY woman that way…" Kouga growled when Inuyasha rudely interrupted. I might as well finish writing while these two idiots bite each other's heads off.

"How can she be your woman when she loves that pretty boy?" Inuyasha taunted. INU-YA-SHA! You just have to make my life like hell, don't you? What did Shuichi ever do to you? You know very well Kouga's going to gave Shuichi trouble after this!

"Is it true Kagome?" Kouga asked. "Is that sissy boy really stalking you?" I could feel one of my veins pop when Kouga grabbed my hand. What should I say? What do I really want to say? I want to say, no, you're the one that is stalking me, so butt off! "I'll give that sissy boy a piece of my mind for…"

"He has a name, Kouga." I growled as I wrenched my hand from his grasps. "It's Shuichi and I hope you learn to use it. You wouldn't want to be like Inuyasha, do you?" I asked as I finished writing my last sentence. "Well, I'm going to go back to my dormitory now. I suggest you two stop arguing and leave as well."

"Wait; let's see a movie on Saturday." Kouga suggested. Is this how a guy asks a girl on a date? It's more like a demand to me. "Then we can go out for lunch and then hang out at the…"

"Kouga, I have a lot of homework to finish on Saturday." I interrupted as I heaved my backpack over my shoulder. It's not a total lie, but it isn't the truth either. But the point is that I don't want to spend my Saturday with Kouga. I opened the classroom door and smiled when I spotted my roommate. Shuichi gracefully pushed himself off the hallway wall he had been leaning against and walked towards me.

"Finished?"

"Yes," I replied. "But I think I got a migraine."

"That bad, huh?" he asked with a small smile.

"It wouldn't have been so infuriating if Inuyasha would learn some manners." I murmured quietly. Actually, the detention itself went pretty smoothly. It was Inuyasha and Kouga that gave me the migraine.

"Are you hungry?" Shuichi asked and I eagerly nodded my head. "Then let's go grab a bite to eat, my treat."

"Okay, but I want to drop off my books first." I replied as we walked down the hallway. This is my fourth day of detention and Shuichi had always there to pick me up everyday – I'm actually looking forward to having detention. I felt my cheeks heat up when I realized what I had just admitted.

"Are you busy on Saturday?" Shuichi calmly asked. "If not, do you want to go see a movie?"

"Okay," I chirped happily.

&&&

"Today's the last day of detention," I sighed. Inuyasha grunted in agreement beside me as he picked up his backpack. We both walked into the hall, but Shuichi wasn't there. Maybe he's running late today.

"Guess pretty boy isn't here to pick you up today." Inuyasha smirked. "Can't walk back without a guide?" Why can't Inuyasha just shut up for once in his life? So Shuichi's late, but I'm sure he'll be here soon. He always picks me up even if I never asked him too.

"I don't have my keys, idiot." I growled.

"Keh," snorted Inuyasha. "What good does it do by waiting for the pretty boy? He wouldn't have your keys. You should be looking for your dorm mate. You really are an idiot."

"I left my keys with him," I lied. What else can I say? Shuichi is my dorm mate? Inuyasha would blab it to the whole school! Then Kouga's going to go berserk, Krystal and Marie would never let me live it down, and the girls will murder me! "I'll just wait a while."

"Keh, stupid girl." Inuyasha grunted as he dropped his backpack. I blinked in surprise when Inuyasha stood in companionable silence beside me. Isn't he going to go back to his dormitory?

"Inuyasha," I called softly.

"Shut up, I can't leave you here alone, even if you are an annoying wench." Inuyasha snorted. I smiled softly as Inuyasha turned his head away in embarrassment. I guess this is Inuyasha's way of saying he cares. But it surprised me that he actually cares at all. I thought, without a doubt, he hated me.

&&&

"I'm very sorry miss." Shuichi apologized to the girl he had involuntarily ran into. The girl stood up and dusted off the invisible dust from her blouse before locking her brown orbs with Shuichi emerald ones.

"Shuichi-kun," the girl whispered softy as tears began to well in her eyes. Shuichi took a step back in surprise when the girl cried, "Don't you remember me anymore? I'm your girlfriend, or at least, I was your girlfriend."

"Maya?" Shuichi asked in surprise as he pulled the girl into his embrace. "Of course I remember you. You're the reason I'm even at this school. I just didn't recognize you after three years."

"Why don't we talk over some dinner?" Maya timidly suggested. "I have so many questions I wanted to ask. I want to know why you left me and this town." Shuichi agreed as they headed towards the sushi bar, hand in hand. "Do you still see me as your girlfriend?" Maya asked softly as a crimson blush seeped over her pale complexion.

"I do," Shuichi replied calmly as he gently squeezed Maya's hand in a reassuring gesture.

&&&

I gazed lazily out through the hallway window as small droplets of rain splattered against the glass. "Hey, Kagome," Inuyasha called. Kagome, he used my name, for once. Then why am I still so unhappy? "I don't think he's coming." Inuyasha mirrored my thoughts. "It's been two whole hours. You can't wait for him forever. Plus, it's beginning to rain"

"What else can I do?" I asked while clenching my fists. Shuichi, where are you? Did you forget about me? Or are you hurt? I shook my head slightly at those possibilities. Maybe he's back at our dormitory? No, then he would've noticed my keys on the table, so he would've come picked me up.

"You can stay at my dormitory." Inuyasha suggested. "It's in the opposite direction of your dormitory building, but at least I have my keys. It's better than staying here all night." There isn't much of a choice, is there? I'm just glad Inuyasha isn't taunting or calling me names – I wouldn't know what I would do in a mood like this.

"Okay," I replied. "Let's go."

&&&

TBC


	5. Missed Calls and Some Crisis

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or Inuyasha!

&&&

**Missed Calls and Some Crisis**

"…please leave a message after the beep," the answering machine stated in a monotone voice after several shrill rings, "beep." A masculine voice sighed in exasperation before recording his message.

"Hello Kiwi-sama, this is Agent Mango reporting the latest statistics. I report that the spider has not arrived, but his companions have. Be on high alert, the wind and the mirror are deadly and closing in for attack." _Agent Mango_ reportedly announced before hanging up.

The empty dormitory was barely silent for three seconds before the phone rang once again. As before, the answering machine kicked into action.

"Hello, Kagome, why aren't you picking up the phone? This is your mother and you are in big trouble, young lady. I thought I told you to call me once you settled in. Okay, don't forget to call me back, dear. Click," Mrs. Higurashi scolded before abruptly slamming the phone back onto its cradle.

"…beep," the answering machine repeated the same line once again when no one answered the phone.

"Kagome, I hope you have settled into your new life and surroundings. Not that I find joy in your misery, but I will be sending _Spinach_ over. I hope that you two will take this time to improve your relationship. I know you are fully capable of taking care of everything, but as the saying goes, two heads are better than one." a calm, masculine voice informed in a regal manner. "Both of you will be punished accordingly if I hear otherwise."

&&&

"Shuichi-kun, I'm so happy we're together again." Maya whispered as she elegantly took a bite from her sushi roll. "I've been so lonely at this school. As you know, I'm really shy. I don't know how to make friends." Maya added in a timid voice while giving her boyfriend a sweet smile.

"You haven't changed a bit, Maya." Shuichi informed Maya, who began to blush a deep red under his intense gaze. "But we'll be spending a lot of time together, now that we have found each other. I'm not going to lose you like last time." Shuichi promised in a serious tone.

"Me too," Maya agreed as she gently wiped her lips with a spare napkin. "We might even be able to study together." she whispered excitedly as she locked her brown eyes with Shuichi's emerald ones.

Shuichi nodded his head as Maya continued to talk about homework and studies. "_I have this distant feeling that I'm forgetting something…very important._" Shuichi thought to himself while racking his brains for the answer.

"Hey, Shuichi, where is your dormitory?" Maya suddenly asked as a crimson blush spread like wildfire across her pale cheeks. "I mean, it's not that I'm going to barge in at the middle of the night…"

"Dormitory…Kagome," Shuichi murmured before quickly standing up.

"Shuichi-kun, I didn't mean to offend you or pry into your private life. I just…" Maya rambled on, startled by Shuichi's actions. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want too." Maya quickly added.

"Sorry Maya, it's not that." Shuichi replied without looking at his girlfriend while quickly paying the bills. "I forgot to do something very important. I'll make this up to you another time. Forgive me, Maya, for cutting our reunion short." Shuichi rushed an apology before running out of the sushi bar.

"Wait…Shuichi," Maya called softly, barely above a whisper. "Don't leave me again." Shuichi didn't hear Maya's whispered plea as he ran through the downpour towards the school.

&&&

"Hey, don't get the floor wet!" Inuyasha growled, but it lost its usual edge when Kagome gave him a crossed-eyed glare. Taking a quick glance at her own dripping wet form, Kagome noticed that her white shirt was nearly transparent after running through the downpour. Kagome crossed her arms across her chest in a protective manner and clenched her teeth.

"Don't stand there, you pervert!" Kagome hissed through chattering teeth. "Get me something to wear! And just for your information, your dripping wet too." snorted Kagome before storming into the kitchen. Inuyasha huffed indignantly before stalking into his room to retrieve some dry clothes.

"Here," Inuyasha growled, shoving a towel, his boxer, and his shirt towards Kagome. Grabbing the dry clothing with her left hand, she muttered a small 'thank you'. "Troublesome wench," Inuyasha muttered under his breath.

"Where's the bathroom?" Kagome asked in irritation. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow in confusion at Kagome's huffy attitude after peeling his wet shirt over his body. "What? Do you plan for me to strip naked in front of you?" Kagome growled.

"Look wench, this is MY dormitory. What's wrong with you?" Inuyasha demanded while jabbing his thumb towards the bathroom. Kagome bit her tongue from lashing back as she stomped into the bathroom to change.

&&&

"Maybe she returned to our dormitory," Shuichi murmured to himself after searching the school. Ignoring the fact that he'd probably catch pneumonia by running back and forth through a downpour, Shuichi quickly ran back towards his dormitory.

"Don't you just love the rain?" Krystal sighed happily while clutching her umbrella tightly to her body. "It brings me such a sense of peace…definitely a great time for match making."

"S-speak for yourself!" Mari growled as she tried to squeeze the water out of her hair (only to get soaked again – it's still pouring cats and dogs). "I-I d-don't have an umbrella!" Mari bit out in an annoyed tone. "Also, I absolutely HATE rainy…"

"Hey, isn't that Shuichi?" Krystal asked when a red-head ran pass them with speed that could break the world records.

"I think so…" Mari muttered, forgetting her drenched form for the moment.

&&&

"Stupid good-for-nothing girl," Inuyasha hissed under his breath, before a hand connected with his skull. "Damn it, girl, have some gratitude!" Inuyasha growled as he rubbed his bruising head.

"I have a name, idiot." Kagome huffed as she seated herself on the couch opposite of Inuyasha.

"Well, I don't see you using my name, KAG-OM-E!" Inuyasha snorted with a satisfied smirk on his lips. "At least, I wasn't just dumped by my boyfriend." Inuyasha added as an afterthought.

"It's Ka-go-me." Kagome corrected. "And Inuyasha, I didn't know you had a boyfriend." Kagome laughed, purposely making it grating to the ears. "Is Kouga your supposed boyfriend?"

"Well, it doesn't surprise me that he doesn't like you, after all, you're disgusting." Inuyasha informed Kagome. "Wearing my gorgeous clothes only accentuates your ugliness."

"Listen here, mutt." Kagome growled, eyes flashing a dangerous, stormy blue.

"Who are you calling a mutt, miss I-am-so-ugly-that-Mr.-sissy-boy-disowned-me?" Inuyasha retorted. Taking a cautious, small half-step back, Inuyasha gulped. Kagome had her hands clenched tightly into fists, causing her knuckles to turn a translucent white.

"Inuyasha," Kagome whispered in a cold voice, her lips set in a thin, straight line.

"Y-Yes," Inuyasha asked, mentally berating himself for stuttering. "What do you want wench?" Inuyasha demanded warily.

"How about making us a cup of hot chocolate?" Kagome asked, relaxing considerably. Inuyasha nodded his head dumbly as he slowly ambled towards the kitchen, keeping one eye on Kagome. "Quit staring at me, I'm not going to attack you." Kagome smiled. "At least, not when your back is to me."

"Who's staring?" Inuyasha demanded as he took out two cups from the cupboard.

"Here, I'll make the hot chocolate." Kagome stated as she shoved Inuyasha back onto the couch.

"What's wrong with you?" Inuyasha muttered as Kagome made the hot chocolate in record time.

"You're going to slow," Kagome answered in an isn't-it-obvious tone. While handing Inuyasha his cup of hot chocolate, Kagome's thumb grazed the surface of the drink. "Not bad," Inuyasha muttered as he quickly downed the whole drink.

"I'm glad you like it," Kagome smiled cheerfully before taking a small sip of her own drink.

&&&

"Kagome, are you here?" Shuichi asked as he flicked on the lights. Running his hand through his dripping wet, red locks, Shuichi checked their bedroom. Empty. "Kagome, are you here?" Shuichi asked as he walked into the kitchen. His eyes quickly landed on the phone which was flashing with new messages.

"You have three new messages." the phone announced in a monotone voice.

"Maybe one of them is from Kagome." Shuichi murmured to himself as he quickly listened to the first one.

"_Hello Kiwi-sama, this is Agent Mango reporting the latest statistics. I report that the spider has not arrived, but his companions have. Be on high alert, the wind and the mirror are deadly and closing in for attack._"

"What?" Shuichi asked in confusion. "Who's Kiwi-sama and Agent Mango? What's with the spiders and his companions? Last of all, how is the wind and mirror deadly and closing in for attack?" Shuichi murmured to himself as he clicked the delete button. "This must have been a prank call."

"_Hello, Kagome, why aren't you picking up the phone? This is your mother and you are in big trouble, young lady. I thought I told you to call me once you settled in. Okay, don't forget to call me back, dear._"

Shuichi quickly clicked the next button. "Kagome will want to hear this later on," he murmured to himself.

"_Kagome, I hope you have settled into your new life and surroundings. Not that I find joy in your misery, but I will be sending Spinach over. I hope that you two will take this time to improve your relationship. I know you are fully capable of taking care of the situation, but as the saying goes, two heads are better than one. Both of you will be punished accordingly if I hear otherwise_."

"Does Kagome hate spinach?" Shuichi asked. "_Improve your relationship_…what does that mean? How can Kagome improve her relationship with…Spinach? It must be another prank call." Shuichi murmured to himself. "People these days…_ Both of you will be punished_…how can you punish spinach?"

"End of final message." the answering machine promptly announced.

"Kagome, where are you?" Shuichi murmured again before his eyes fell on the set of keys next to the phone. "Kagome," Shuichi whispered when he realized that the keys belonged to his roommate. Quickly grabbing both sets of keys, Shuichi quickly rushed out of the dormitory.

&&&

**Knock.**

**Knock.**

"I'll get it," Kagome muttered as she swung the door open. "K-Kouga-kun," Kagome muttered as a wide grin spread over Kouga's features.

"Hey, my woman," Kouga greeted, "where you looking for me?" Kagome plastered on a fake smile but shook her head. Kouga's face faulted before he noticed Kagome's attire. "Did that mutt do something to you?" Kouga demanded.

"No," Kagome replied as she stepped aside to allow Kouga entrance to his own dormitory. "I'm locked out of my dormitory so Inuyasha offered for me to stay here. My clothes were wet, so I borrowed some from him."

"Why don't you borrow my clothes?" Kouga suggested, wrapping his arms around Kagome's waist.

"These are fine," Kagome replied, wiggling out of Kouga's grasp. "Eew, you got me all wet." Kagome growled while Kouga just smirked.

"You would look better in my…" Kouga trailed off when Inuyasha suddenly gasped. "What's wrong, mutt?" Kouga demanded when Inuyasha suddenly dropped to his knees while clutching his heart.

"I…" Inuyasha trailed off when his eyelids fluttered shut.

**Crash.**

"Kouga, get him to the nurse." Kagome quickly suggested, pushing Kouga towards Inuyasha.

"Anything for you, my love," Kouga smiled, hefting Inuyasha onto his back. Kagome made a gagging face before following Kouga to the nurses' office. "At least it stopped raining." Kouga muttered.

&&&

"How is the mutt…I mean Inuyasha?" Kouga asked as Kagome calmly took a sip of her green herb tea.

"He'll be fine," one of the nurses replied. "All he needs is some rest. Though, it was pretty weird." she mused.

"What's weird?" Kagome asked, without much interest.

"Inuyasha was poisoned. But I have never encountered something quite like this in my whole life. It's not harmful, but it will keep him in bed for the next week." the nurse replied. Kouga looked slightly startled.

"He was…poisoned?" Kouga asked in slight awe.

"Poor Inu," Kagome sighed as she took another sip of her tea.

&&&

TBC

**_I have no clue when I'll be able to update again, since school's starting (pout). While waiting, maybe you can try these questions for fun…. _**

_1. What is the meaning of the first message? _

_2. What does Kiwi, Agent Mango, spider, wind, and mirror refer to? _

_3. What is the meaning of the third message?_

_4. What does Spinach refer to? _

_5. How did Inuyasha get poisoned? _


	6. Unrighteous Anger

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or YYH!

&&&

**Unrighteous Anger**

"There's no point for me to sit here for a whole week while Inuyasha is being purged of his poison." Kagome announced after she finished her cup of tea. "Tell me how he's faring tomorrow, Kouga." she murmured lazily while heading out of the nurse's office.

"Wait, I don't want to watch dog-breath!" Kouga complained with a look disdain etched on his face. "And it's not like he's going to die if I leave." he argued with a grin. "But I do need to make sure my woman gets back to her dormitory safely."

"Kouga, just watch over Inuyasha, please?" Kagome asked in a tried voice, one that Kouga could not refuse. Grudgingly, Kouga nodded his consent, but couldn't stop himself from throwing a dirty glare towards Inuyasha's slumbering form. Giving Kouga a small wave of good-bye, Kagome hurriedly exited the nurse's office.

Not long afterwards, Kagome found her legs carrying her towards her dormitory. The night seemed to drag on forever to Kagome, which was extremely rare. Keeping her eyes on her feet, Kagome allowed her subconscious to take control. Maybe it wasn't such a great idea, because she found herself laying flat on her bottom the next second. Scowling in annoyance, Kagome angrily lifted her head and barely controlled her stream of vulgar curses.

"Are you okay?" a silky voice asked, lending a hand to help Kagome up. Without glancing at the person, Kagome angrily swiped the hand away. Dusting herself off, she turned to glare at the stranger, only to find he wasn't a stranger. "K-Kagome, are you okay?"

"Shuichi, what are you doing out here so late?" Kagome asked, slightly startled. "It's going to be daybreak in a few hours."

"I was looking for you," Shuichi admitted. "And I want to apologize for not picking you up today. I got sidetracked when I found Maya today." he explained, a small smile on his lips. "She hasn't changed at all." A dark look crossed Kagome's face as she forced on a smile.

"Maya is your girlfriend, is she not?" Kagome whispered softly, setting her lips in a straight line. "I'm happy for you. Congratulations, you're finally reunited with the one you've been searching for. Introduce me to her sometime, won't you?" she asked, her voice cracking slightly. "_What is wrong with me? Why do I feel like crying all of a sudden?_" she silently asked herself. "Excuse me; I need to go for a walk in the park." Kagome muttered while brushing past her roommate.

"Wait, I'll come with you." Shuichi offered, but Kagome just deftly shook her head from side to side. Kagome wanted to retort with a no, but couldn't find a suitable reason to refuse his companionship. Stiffly nodding her head, the two of them walked in silence towards the park.

They were both equally surprised when they discovered that they weren't the only ones taking a midnight stroll during this ungodly time. The crazy matchmakers were standing in the middle of the road, grinning wolfishly at them. Krystal took a predatory step forward, followed by Mari. Together, the two circled Kagome and Kurama like a vulture would with dead flesh.

"Don't they just make such a cute couple?" Krystal cooed, much to Mari's distaste. "See, I was right all along! They will be the number one couple on this campus! That's one point to Krystal, the best matchmaker in the world!" Mari growled as she refused to admit defeat.

"They aren't THAT cute of a couple!" Mari angrily retorted, crossing her arms over her chest. "I'd still say opposites are better matched!" Shuichi and Kagome were left speechless as the two matchmakers argued relentlessly with each other.

"That's enough!" roared Kagome, much to everyone's surprise. "You're making Shuichi uncomfortable!" she spat uncharacteristically. "Don't you know he already has a girlfriend? What would she think if she was here this second? If you can't even tell a real couple from just plain friends, then you should not be entitled to the name matchmakers! Now move! You two are in MY way!"

Mari and Krystal quickly stepped aside as Kagome stormed down the road with Shuichi trying to calm her. Mari smirked at Krystal before turning her nose into the air. "They AREN'T a couple," she singed happily, causing Krystal to growl.

"Not yet," Krystal replied. "But I have my sights set on MAKING them a couple. I'm not giving up." she stated before storming in the opposite direction of Kagome. "Are you coming or not?" she yelled over her back to her companion, who was still on cloud nine from Kagome's outburst.

"Maybe YOU should be MY assistant! I mean, I think I make a better matchmaker, don't you?" Mari asked with a wide grin on her lips.

"Keep on dreaming." Krystal retorted, barely concealing her rage at losing this battle. But she promised herself that she would not lose the war. Shuichi and Kagome were going to become a couple if it was the last thing she did. She'd show Mari that there's only room for ONE matchmaker, which would, of course, be her.

&&&

Shuichi wasn't sure what was wrong, but he could practically feel Kagome's anger rolling off in waves the next morning. He had assured her that the statements made by Krystal and Mari would not hurt his and Maya's relationship, but surprisingly, his words only seemed to fuel her anger.

Ever since his statement, Kagome had refused to say a single word to him. He wasn't sure what he did that upset Kagome so much. Maybe she was still mad at him for forgetting to pick her up. He wasn't sure, but there wasn't any other reasons, right? He sighed when Kagome walked out of the bathroom with dripping wet hair. She hefted her backpack onto her shoulder and stormed out of the room. That's what it had been like for the passed three days.

He walked to school alone after he slowly finished his breakfast. If he walked anywhere near his roommate, she would become even more furious. So instead, he joined Maya, his girlfriend half-way towards school. They walked in relative silence, hand in hand, drawing the envy of everyone they met.

"Up already Inuyasha?" taunted a familiar voice once the couple set foot on campus.

"Don't tell me you care." Inuyasha smirked. "But a little poison like that wouldn't be able to harm me anyway."

"Yes, that's why you were knocked out for three days straight." Kagome snorted. Inuyasha growled before lunging towards Kagome, intent on strangling the annoying girl with his bare hands. "Resorting to violence?" she asked while dodging Inuyasha's onslaught.

"Wench, what is with you today?!?" Inuyasha demanded hotly. "It's as if you're looking for a fight!" he growled through clenched teeth. Kagome's smiled faltered while narrowing her blue eyes.

"Am I?" she asked herself, lost in her own thought. Forgetting Inuyasha was still swinging his fists, Kagome received a hard blow to the cheek at her momentarily lapse of inattentiveness. Inuyasha reeled back in surprised when Kagome stumbled backwards, landing on her backside. "_WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME?_" Kagome inwardly screamed, but there were no given answers.

Having seen the whole exchange, Shuichi quickly rushed towards Kagome with Maya in tow. Inuyasha looked to be in denial as Kagome pushed herself into a sitting position. "Are you all right?" Shuichi asked worriedly as he crouched next to Kagome. "Do you need to go see the nurse?"

Pulling herself up, Kagome stood on wobbly legs as she smirked at Inuyasha. "I loose this round, but you won't be so lucky next time." she announced as she swiped the blood that was dripping from the corner of her mouth. "We'll continue this another time." Kagome announced, pointing a finger at Inuyasha.

Turning her attention from her rival, she locked gazes with Shuichi's worried ones. Then her eyes traveled to the petite form behind him. "This is Maya. Maya this is Kagome." Shuichi pleasantly introduced as his girlfriend stepped out from behind him. Noticing their intertwined hands, a sneer came unbidden from her lips.

"Hey wench," Inuyasha called, but it lost its usual edge. "What's wrong with you today?" Shaking her head, Kagome turned her back to her roommate and his girlfriend. "That punch rattled your brains are something?"

"In your dreams," Kagome retorted, lightly punching Inuyasha on the arm. "Come on, walk me to class."

"Heck no!" yelled Inuyasha. "I'm not going to be your boyfriend. You can't just make me become your boyfriend when your sissy boyfriend gets a girlfriend!" Inuyasha rambled, causing Kagome to quirk an eyebrow.

"Did I ask you to be my boyfriend?" Kagome asked skeptically with an uncharacteristic snort. "Plus, that sissy boy as you put it, is and never was my boyfriend. If you don't want to walk me to class, then just say it. You don't have to ramble on like an idiot."

"Who are you calling an idiot, idiot?!?" Inuyasha growled out of habit.

"I'm calling you an idiot, idiot." Kagome replied as she strutted towards her class. Shuichi and Maya followed the two bickering rivals into the school, slightly confused as why they were arguing again. Shuichi was feeling troubled by Kagome's harsh words…she had never referred to him as sissy before. What was going on?

"YOU'RE THE IDIOT!" Inuyasha yelled, his voice reverberating through the school, causing everyone to grimace – even himself.

&&&

TBC

Most of you who tried, at least received one correct answer. But many of you were stumped by Agent Mango and Spinach. I won't give the answers yet, but they'll be there!


	7. Friendship Mending

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or Inuyasha….seriously, if I did, the two series would have been meshed together with Kagome and Kurama as the main pairing. :)

Uh, I hope this update isn't too late…

&&&

**Friendship Mending**

"Damn, biology is next!" Inuyasha hissed angrily as he pulled his worn biology text book out of his locker. "Whoever invented biology should be hanged!" he muttered under his breath while stuffing his binders and text books into his backpack. "Hey, wen..." Kagome flashed Inuyasha a simmering glare, causing him to clamp his mouth tightly shut. "Hey Kagome, did we have any bio homework?"

"Not that I know of, at least, I hope we don't." Kagome absently replied as she swung her backpack over her shoulders. "Inuyasha, want to be my lab partner today?" she asked, keeping her eyes trained on the contents within her locker. Inuyasha blinked his golden eyes two times, afraid he had heard wrong.

"You're kidding, right?" Inuyasha asked skeptically. "You always pair yourself with that sissy boy."

"I _did_," Kagome replied, "as in the past tense. Anyway, if you don't want to be my partner, then just say so." she grumbled before slamming her locker tightly shut. Briskly walking towards her fourth period class, she didn't notice Inuyasha falling into step beside her.

"Sure," Inuyasha replied. This time, it was Kagome's turn to blink her eyes in confusion. "The biology lab thingy," Inuyasha reminded his companion with an exasperated sigh. "Your memory sucks. It's even worse than an old lady's. How did you even make it to high school?"

"Hey, don't insult my intelligence." Kagome admonished in a cheerful tone. Before the two even realized it, they were standing before the biology room. "After you," Kagome smiled pleasantly.

"No, no, ladies first," Inuyasha replied as he eyed the classroom with disdain.

"I insist," Kagome hissed through gritted teeth.

"No, I _must_ insist." Inuyasha argued with a boyish grin. He, obviously, was enjoying this. A crowd was beginning to form around them. The other students were impatient to get inside the classroom, though Inuyasha and Kagome didn't know why anyone would want to go in there.

"Move it already!" complained one of the boys.

"Shut up!" retorted Inuyasha, causing his classmate to flinch backwards.

"Just go in." Kagome argued childishly.

"No, you go in!" Inuyasha grumbled back.

"Why don't you both enter at the same time?" Shuichi, who had just arrived at the scene, suggested. "That way, everyone else can enter before the bell rings."

"Whatever," Kagome snapped, surprising her classmates. "Come on Inuyasha, let's go." Before Inuyasha could comprehend what had just taken place, he felt himself being shoved forward. Unable to catch his balance, he toppled face flat onto the ground. Seconds later, he felt a foot crunch into his back, followed by a foot digging into the back of his skull.

Inuyasha quickly jumped up as soon as the weight removed itself from his body. He spotted Kagome grinning wildly, causing his blood to boil. "Damn you!" Inuyasha growled, clenching his fist.

"I insisted and you didn't listen." Kagome replied before settling into her assigned seat and pulling out her textbook, lab notebook, and binder. Throughout the first ten minutes of class, Kagome could feel the dirty looks Inuyasha threw at her every other second. "What a baby," she muttered under her breath.

"Grab a partner and begin dissecting this frog. It will be due at the end of the hour tomorrow. Remember to separate the skin first - in **one **piece. Then cut along the jaw line and stomach. Separate all the intestines and cut open the brain. Be able to identify all the parts with your partner by the end of tomorrow." the teacher lectured in a monotone voice.

"Come on, Inu-chan, you promised me to be my partner!" Kagome reminded in a sing-song voice, causing Inuyasha to growl low in his throat. "Oh, don't be a spoiled sport. I didn't hurt your feelings now, did I, Inu-chan?"

"Don't call me Inu-chan!" Inuyasha hissed angrily, causing a round of laughter to reverberate throughout the room.

"I'll go get our dissection materials. You go get the preserved frog." Kagome commanded. Before Inuyasha could complain about being ordered around like a slave, Kagome had already disappeared into the thong of students. As she was grabbing the knife and scissors, she caught sight of Shuichi.

Shuichi held Kagome's gaze with his own. He was obviously hurt that she was trying to ignore him, but Kagome couldn't bring herself to talk to him. Averting her gaze, Kagome was going to return to Inuyasha's side when Shuichi grabbed her right shoulder.

"Kagome," he whispered.

Turning her attention to her roommate, Kagome refused to lock eyes with him again. Shuichi opened his mouth to speak when a student accidentally shoved him forward, causing him to tumble onto Kagome. Everything seemed to go in slow motion for Kagome, who had been too surprised to do anything.

First, when she finally found her courage to look at Shuichi, she saw him falling towards her. The next second, Shuichi was on top of her! To make it worst, his lips were on _hers_! A blush began to form on both the participants faces as they realized their position.

"_His lips are so soft,_" Kagome realized as her face blazed crimson red. Shuichi must have been thinking something along the same lines as well, because his cheeks soon flared a fair red that matched Kagome's. Neither of them moved, whether from shock or something else, no one knew.

Unbeknownst to either, Shuichi's girlfriend was just passing the biology class from her way back from the girl's bathroom when she noticed the commotion. Allowing her curiosity to take control, she took a quick peak. According to Maya, the sight that greeted her would scar her for life. She was both shocked and angered at the disposition of Kagome and Shuichi.

Shocked that such a thing even happened and angered that neither Kagome nor her boyfriend were removing themselves from each other. Before she could demand an explanation, someone else did it for her. "Hey, you two," Inuyasha jeered, "you going to get off one another any time this year?"

If it had been possible, both Kagome and Shuichi's face would have turned a darker shade red. "Sorry," Shuichi mumbled as he lent a hand to help Kagome to her feet. Accepting his offer, Kagome was soon on her feet again. Surprisingly, the biology teacher hadn't even noticed the exchange, for he was too engrossed in his new anatomy book.

Quietly, without drawing any attention, Maya slipped out of the room and back towards her classroom. Her face was soft and angelic as she regained her seat in her Geometry class, but angry and malicious thoughts were running rampant through her mind. "_I'm never going to forgive that Higurashi!_" she silently promised herself.

After an awkward biology class, where neither Kagome and Shuichi were paying much attention to their frog (causing them to mess up their assignment), they waited until everyone else had filed out of the class. "Inuyasha, go on ahead, I'll catch up with you later." Kagome smiled when she noticed Inuyasha lingering at the doorway.

"Feh, who said I was waiting for you?" Inuyasha asked defensively before disappearing out the door and down the hallway. Releasing a small giggle at Inuyasha's antics, she turned her attention back to Shuichi. This time, neither of them could stop the blush from spreading across their cheeks as they locked gazes.

"Um, sorry about earlier," Shuichi awkwardly apologized. "If you're not busy, do you want to hang out together after school? Of course, we can return to our dormitory to finish our homework first."

"Will your girlfriend be present?" Kagome asked, eluding both Shuichi and herself. "_Why did I ask that question?_" she berated herself.

"No, she will not." Shuichi replied, much to Kagome's relief. "So, does that sound good with you?" he asked. "_I need to find out why she's avoiding me. Maybe we can discuss this topic over dinner._" he thought to himself, involuntarily finding himself eyeing his roommate's lips. Realizing that he was staring, he quickly averted his gaze. "Um, let's go. Drama class is about to start."

"Yeah," Kagome lamely agreed.

&&&

Maya was window shopping with some of her friends after finishing her homework. It was right after she had parted with her friends at 6:00 PM that she saw something that caused her blood to boil. Shuichi, her boyfriend, was opening the door for her archenemy, Kagome.

She watched with envy as they both disappeared into a fairly fancy restaurant wearing causal clothing. Deciding she couldn't ignore the obvious attraction between her boyfriend and her archenemy, she marched into the restaurant after them. Ordering a table close enough to theirs, but far away that she was out of sight, she eavesdropped on their conversation.

Throughout the first ten minutes of dinner, they talked and laughed (much to Maya's distaste). Obviously, for whatever reason Kagome was angry at Shuichi before, was forgiven. Twenty minutes later, when Maya could not keep herself concealed any longer while listening to her boyfriend enjoy his time with another girl, she prepared to reveal herself.

"Shuichi – Kagome!" a cheerful voice greeted, causing Maya to plop back into her seat – confidence deflated. "It's great to see you two _together_ again." Krystal smiled, emphasizing the together part while nudging Mari in the ribs. Mari grumbled something unintelligent as she crossed her arms across her chest. She did not look pleased at Kagome and Shuichi's closeness.

"We'll leave you two lovebirds to your own devices. Come on Mari, let's eat somewhere else!" Krystal exclaimed, causing Kagome to quirk an eyebrow.

"You two don't have to leave. You can join us if you want." Kagome offered with the consent of Shuichi.

"That's great!" Mari started, but found herself being dragged out of the restaurant by Krystal.

"No, no, it's too crowded in here already. I prefer spacey area." Krystal replied as they disappeared from their view.

"That was…strange." Kagome whispered. Shuichi absently nodded his head as he gazed around the room. Only a few tables out of the many were occupied. If this was crowded, then he didn't know what Krystal meant by spacey.

After dinner, the duo walked towards the park in companionable silence. Neither noticed the girl trailing behind them, who was trying to get the nerve and voice to call out to them. Maya clenched her fists in anger at her own weakness. "_This isn't over yet, Kagome Higurashi. Shuichi is mine and mine alone._" she growled to herself before walking towards the opposite direction – to her dormitory. "_This will require some planning…_"

&&&

By next morning, when Kagome, Shuichi, and Maya arrived at school (it was tense throughout the whole walk), people were congratulating the _supposedly new_ couple. Not surprisingly, the incident that took place in biology yesterday had spread like wildfire among their peers.

Both Kagome and Shuichi blushed as student after student congratulated them. The situation wasn't helped at all by Krystal, who was telling everyone she met how she saw so much love shared between the new couple. When Shuichi turned around to explain the situation to his real girlfriend, he noticed that Maya was no longer with them.

"Congratulations," Inuyasha sneered, knowing he had struck a nerve.

"If I hear the word 'congratulations' one more time, I am going to tear down this school!" Kagome huffed furiously.

"There is nothing going on between us." Shuichi explained.

"We're just friends." Kagome firmly replied. "_At least, I hope that's all we are. It would not bode well if I…I…love him. Boss would surely have my head._" she thought to herself.

"Sure," Inuyasha dawdled.

"Come on Inu-chan, let's get to class." Kagome hissed as she tugged a struggling Inuyasha after her.

"Don't pull me along as if I'm a dog!" Inuyasha growled. "AND DON'T EVER CALL MY INU-CHAN!" he yelled the last part. As usual, he was ignored as he felt himself being literally dragged into his first period class by the collar of his shirt. Inuyasha's face was turning a pretty blue from the lack of oxygen, but Kagome was too deep in her thoughts to notice his strangled cries.

&&&

TBC

Review!

Finally, done with chapter 7! :)


End file.
